Time to Fly
by No Guns Only Roses
Summary: Mikey was hesitant to go, but he knew that he couldn't stay. It was his time, after all. Companion piece to "Shells and Wings"


**This fanfic serves as a companion piece to my first story, "Shells and Wings."**

 **I just felt that I needed to do the part where Mikey dies and then flies to Heaven with his new wings. It completes the story in my opinion.**

His whole body hurt. It hurt so much.

Michelangelo tried so hard to breathe, but his lungs were already filled with so much blood that he'd only end up choking. Every heartbeat sent a new wave of pain throughout his body. Blood continued to flow like a river out his chest wound and form a large puddle around him.

He was in so much pain that he wanted to go to sleep. But something was stronger than his urge to close his eyes and never wake up again.

His undying love for his family.

Even though his body was screaming for him to sleep, his heart was telling him to stay awake for the sake of his father and brothers. Mikey didn't want to leave them behind like this. He remembered what Sensei told him a long time ago: if one were to fall, the whole family would fall with him. He couldn't do that to them. He just couldn't.

But it hurt so much.

 _ **Just go to sleep…you need to rest…**_

 _ **No! I can't! My family! My friends…!**_

 _ **Your body can't take any more pain…**_

 _ **I'm a ninja! I can take it! I'm gonna make it!**_

 _ **You're a dead turtle…and you know it…**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **Just go to sleep…**_

 _ **SHUT UP!**_

 _ **Sleep…**_

 _ **NO NO NO NO-**_

 _It will be all right, Michelangelo._

 _ **Huh?**_

Where'd _that_ voice come from? It didn't sound like his own.

 _I know you're afraid. Not for yourself, but for your family._

… _ **Y-yeah, that's right. But how'd you…?**_

 _Believe me when I tell you, they will be all right._

 _ **But…**_

 _They_ will _be all right. Trust me._

For some reason, Mikey did trust this mysterious Voice.

… _ **Okay.**_

 _Good. Now close your eyes._

Mikey slowly let down his heavy eyelids, and he entered into a world of darkness…

* * *

Little Mikey opened his eyes, yawning and stretching himself on his throne But instead of all the usual weird creatures, familiar faces, and rainbows, he was met with complete emptiness and darkness. Even his loyal Chris Bradford servant was not present.

"Hello?" the tiny king squeaked out. No response, not even an echo. He then became very afraid and brought his knees up to his chest. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that voice," he said with a sob and buried his head in his arms. " _Now_ what am I gonna do?"

 _Don't be afraid, Michelangelo. I am here._

As soon as he heard that familiar Voice, he quickly lifted his head and a very bright light appeared before him. Strangely enough, this light didn't even hurt his eyes, no matter how long he stared at it.

He couldn't see it, but he felt a warm, gentle hand hold his.

 _It's time to go home._

He was being lifted out of his throne, towards the warm light. As he got closer, images…memories…flashed before his eyes.

Hamato Yoshi leaving the pet store with four baby turtles.

Those same turtles suddenly growing larger, more intelligent.

Baby Mikey splashing water at his father during bath time.

Six year old Mikey playing hide-and-seek with his bros.

Eight year old Mikey crying in Raph's arms after waking up from a nightmare.

Mikey receiving his nunchucks for the first time.

Mikey and his bros going topside on their fifteenth Mutation Day.

Meeting their first human friend, April O'Neil.

Saving the world from the Kraang.

Fighting the Shredder.

Arriving at the farmhouse.

Traveling through time.

Going into space with Fugitoid.

The memories went on and on…some pleasant, others not so pleasant.

The light completely blinded him…

* * *

He woke up feeling oddly good for someone who was literally dying just a minute ago. Why wasn't he feeling any pain? And why did the back of his shell feel so warm? He reached an arm behind him, but instead of feeling his smooth, hard shell, he fingers met soft feathers.

 _ **Feathers?!**_

Mikey felt around his back more, and came to realize that his shell had somehow grown very large wings! He pulled one closer to his vision. The feathers were absolutely beautiful, shining a bright white color.

He immediately remembered what he told Raph eight years ago.

 _" I really believe that we were born with wings. Angel wings. They're tucked inside our shells. And when our time comes, after we die, our wings will burst out and we can use them to fly to Heaven."_

 _ **Holy pepperoni…I was right! That's why our shells are so big!**_

Mikey could hear the Voice chuckling softly.

 _Michelangelo, the size of your shell has nothing to do with your wings. Every soul is born with wings. Humans and mutants alike._

 _ **Really? Even the bad guys?**_

 _Yes,_ the Voice sounded somber this time, _Even the bad guys. And sadly, most of them will never get the chance to spread their own wings and take flight._ Mikey couldn't help but shiver at what that implied.

 _But you made it, Michelangelo. And now you can use your own wings to fly home._

 _ **But…how do I fly? I mean, I've never had REAL wings before, so I don't exactly have the experience for this kind of thing.**_

 _You will know what to do._

Mikey inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, concentrating. He willed his wings to flap, and instantly they flapped. When he felt them move, he smiled widely and laughed with glee.

 _ **Oh, man…this is so cool!**_

His laughter died down, however, when he spotted what was lying next to him on the ground.

It was his own body.

He walked over to it to get a closer look. Usually at times like these he'd crack a joke, something like, he was standing literally _over his dead body._ But this definitely wasn't the time for jokes. There was so much blood and the color of his skin was a very pale lime green. But on his face there was absolute peace.

And to think that his friends and family will eventually find him like this. Dead as a doornail.

 _Michelangelo, it is time to fly._

Mikey was hesitant to go, but he knew that he couldn't stay. It was his time, after all.

 _ **Okay, but before I go…**_

He reached behind him and plucked a feather off his right wing. He then gently placed it on the ground, next to his dead body.

 _ **Just so that they know where I am now. I mean, that's not against the rules, is it?**_

For some reason, Mikey knew that the Voice was smiling.

 _No. Of course not._

He smiled sadly, took a deep breath, and spread his wings out wide.

 _ **Okay, I'm ready.**_

Taking one big leap and flapping his majestic wings, Mikey soared into the heavens, leaving his body, his friends, and his family behind.

* * *

While his new home was wonderful and perfect in every way, his heart still broke for his family, who remained back on Earth, mourning him as they lowered his coffin into the ground. Raph didn't even attend the funeral. He instead isolated himself in his dead baby brother's room.

Mikey couldn't take it anymore. He called out to the Almighty Force to which the Voice belonged.

 _ **Hey! Hey, can you hear me?!**_

 _Perfectly, Michelangleo._

 _ **I have to go back to Earth! They need me! Make me come back to life like you did with that Lazarus dude! Make me a zombie, even! I don't care! I just have to go back! Please!**_

There was a moment of silence, before the Voice spoke to him in a serious yet gentle tone.

 _Michelangelo, I can't do that._

 _ **Can't? Or won't?**_

 _Oh, I_ can _. I just_ won't.

Mikey couldn't believe what he was hearing. _**But…but why not?!**_

 _It was your time because I decided that it was. You have served your purpose on Earth. There's no need for you to go back._

 _ **But look at them! Look at RAPH! Haven't they suffered enough?! You said they'd be fine without me!**_

 _And they will. But it will take time. Keep in mind that they've just lost a son, brother, and friend. A very large part of their lives has been unexpectedly taken from them. They will eventually manage to get back up on their feet and move on. But for now, they need to pour out all their pain and sorrow. That's how healing works._

Mikey sighed. There was just no convincing Him. He looked back down at his family, who were saying their goodbyes to him and sobbing openly.

 _Besides, you've already accomplished your task._

 _ **Huh? What do you mean by that?**_

 _Take a look._

Mikey obeyed and looked down again. Three days had already passed (Mikey kept forgetting that this place was sort of like Dimension X: Time passed here differently than it did back on Earth). He could see Splinter talking to Raph in his old bedroom, and pulling the feather that he had left behind from out his kimono.

Mikey's eyes widened. _**They**_ **did** _ **find it…!**_

Raph observed the feather in his hand, and Mikey could see that he was starting to feel a little bit better. Time moved forward once again, and by now, Raph was smiling and laughing heartily with his family at the dinner table.

Mikey's heart soared with joy. He has indeed accomplished his task: making his family happy and whole again.

Speaking of "soar"…

 _ **Know what? I'm gonna go out for a flight right now.**_

The Voice laughed.

 _Then by all means, fly, Michelangelo._

* * *

The best thing about flying as an angel was not having to worry about oncoming traffic, whether it be birds or airplanes. Or even alien spaceships.

There was no limit to where Mikey could go. He could fly into outer space, beyond the universe if he wanted to!

Occasionally, he'd see an airplane and decide to pay a visit to the traveling passengers. He'd wave or make funny faces at the oblivious people sitting next to the windows. There were times, though, when at least one person would actually see him. Once a Hispanic lady happened to glance up and see him wave at her. She was pointing and shouting hysterically in broken English, "Green angel! Green angel at window!" Mikey almost plummeted down laughing his head off.

The other angels weren't too happy about it, though. He was grounded for a week. Yes, you can get grounded in Heaven, believe it or not.

Mikey sighed happily as he enjoyed the view of the sun, its light reflecting off his wings. He wish he could fly like this forever.

Oh, wait. He can.


End file.
